


Starwars Valentine's Pinup Week: Day 2

by Jacke_Fallon



Series: Starwars Valentines Pinup Week. [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sexy, finn is so starstruck, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacke_Fallon/pseuds/Jacke_Fallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Poe didn’t need to be asked to pose for the resistance pinup, they just asked him to strip and he did so without question…then had to stop him from removing his trousers too in the middle of the hanger.’ </p>
<p>Bonus: Finn’s reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poe




	2. Finn's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh My god Poe is just so perfect, how is he so perfect? isn't he perfect???" *sighs* - Finn, at some time probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are love. :D
> 
> and as always, for more of my art please check out my tumblr: http://jackefallon.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> For more of my art please check out my tumblr:http://jackefallon.tumblr.com


End file.
